Pomade Ring
Pomade Ring (ポマードリング) is an area of the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. It is a floating fortress owned by Gunkan. Backround The first of Tsuru Tsurulina IV's Four Heavenly Kings, Gunkan appears to be the most loyal and obedient of the Maruhage forces, fighting against threats to his reign such as Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Heppokomaru. However, outside the exterior of a Hair Hunter is an enigmatic man: one part nose hair manipulator, one part Wiggin, and completely against anyone who gets in the way of his own ambitions. Twisted by his childhood in the Hair Kingdom (of which he was not a citizen), Gunkan fights against the enemies of the Maruhage Empire...while subsequently fighting against the Maruhage as well, believing that they get in the way of his ultimate ambitions of ruling an empire of his own! And yet even with all of his battles and desires, his ultimate obstacle is Bo-bobo, his self proclaimed greatest rival. With Bo-bobo both a former friend and an enemy against the Maruhage Empire in his own right, his battles become personal as he tries to defeat him not for the empire's desires...but for his own pride. Because Gunkan is technically a Maruhage warrior, he has been provided the resources of the empire to help him on his own battles. His main headquarters is the Pomade Ring, a massive floating ring fortress he can transport towards anywhere in the world where he wishes to fight. Because of recent activities in crushing rebels in Heppokomaru's hometown of Puppu City, the Pomade Ring is mostly seen floating above that area keeping watch on the former battleground. Within the fortress, Gunkan is found leading a massive militia of warriors, including a loyal female vice-leader, his own personal army who fight for him and maintain the Pomade Ring as well as two monstrous assassins who go after rebels of the empire at his command. Battleship's most loyal warriors, though, are The Battleship Five Quartet, a squadron of five (sort of) warriors kept masked until the moment they enter battle, upon which they reveal some of the strangest and more powerful warriors in the empire. Leader Gunkan Main Article: Gunkan Second-in-command Suzu Main Article: Suzu Gunkan's Five Great Warriors (軍艦5人衆 Gunkan Go-Ninshū; Also known as The Battleship Five Quartet : The five (er, or was it six) elite warriors of Gunkan's forces, all of them remain hidden under cloaks and masks until the moment each one goes into battle. When Bo-bobo's team infiltrate the Pomade Ring, they must fight each one one-on-one based on the warp panel chosen (though Heppokomaru almost fights all five...er, six at once at one point). In Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Ougi 87.5 Bakuretsu Hanage Shinken, Bo-bobo fights all five of Gunkan's Five Great Warriors. Fundoshitarou (ふんどし太郎, Fundoshitarō)/'Loincloth Lloyd': He is a boy only wearing a sumo wresting loincloth (a fundoshitarou, hence his name) whose appearance seems to be based off of Kinnikuman of the "Ultimate Muscle" series. He fights solely by stretching out his loincloth to perform helicopter spinning motion, ram multiple enemies, or cancel out "Onara Shinken" Fundoshitarou is first of the Battleship Five Quartet serving under Gunkan. He initially appeared as a friend of Heppokomaru against the rising forces that took over their hometown, but he stayed behind in order to allow Heppokomaru to escape for help. For some reason forever unexplained, he joined the 5 (er...6) elite warriors that serve as Gunkan's guard. He easily overpowers Heppokomaru and forces him into surrender. He isn't seen again until Heppokomaru needs training in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. *'Attacks': **Red Loincloth Festival: **Red Loincloth Typhoon: Calendar and June 7th Main Article: Calendar and June 7th Tough-Looking Guy (強そうな人 ) Tsuyosou Na Hito: The 3rd (4th) member of Gunkan's Five Great Warriors under Gunkan's command, the tough looking guy is literally a white haired, extremely powerful looking man, whose only words are "Kill You!". He easily defeats Don Patch within two minutes off-screen. Gum (ガム Gamu) The fourth (or fifth) member of Gunkan's Five Great Warriors and Tokoro Tennosuke's opponent, it is what it sounds like: a lifeless stick of yogurt gum lying on the ground. The real test was what would a dog eat: Tennosuke or yogurt gum? The dog eats it, not only is it gone forever, but it takes the victory in the battle! After the Pomade Ring collapsed, the dog returns to take a lick of Tennosuke, who lies underneath the debris and dislikes the taste of him. Due to being eaten, the Gum is now considered dead. Despite having no fighting ability in the series, Gum is a mini-boss in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Ougi 87.5 Bakuretsu Hanage Shinken. *'Episode appearances': 20 Death Mask (デスマスク Desumasuku) Death Mask is last of Gunkan's Five Great Warriors and like June 7th; able to dodge Fist of the Nose-hair. He follows Bo-bobo into the land of Babylon (on orders of Gunkan though claims he needed to go to the bathroom.) He reveals himself to be a well muscled man... with the head of a kitten. He is defeated by the same attack that defeated Tsuru Tsurulina III in the sequel... a seemingly weak arm chop delivered by Bo-bobo. *Episode appearances: 20 Other Henchmen Ochazuke Alien (お茶づけ星人 Ochazuke Seijin)/'Mean Green Soup Alien': A green alien that serves an assassin for Gunkan, he has three eyes and tentacles. He has one special ability; with it's green soup beam that it shoots from his eye that makes the victim be overly obsessed with "ochazuke" (green tea with rice in it). Being a tentacled creature, it is fights much better underwater than on land. Due to his "ochazuke beam", his major goal in life is to make people love ochazuke. He is first seen trying to find and kill Heppokomaru, but his mission is forgotten when he encounters Bo-bobo's rebel gang during the middle of a play. Thanks to some persuasion from Beauty, Bo-bobo challenges the alien to protect Heppokomaru,... but instead, runs into a lake to find some pilaf! Though Ochazuke Alien is more adept underwater, Bo-bobo's hajikelist skills weird out the alien, and their battle concludes as the end of Bo-bobo's ridiculous play. Afterwards, Ochazuke Alien reveals his employers' name and leaves. The alien later appears again in the Haunted House part of A-Block to congratulate Heppokomaru on his wedding (which is really just a hajikelist gag). * Manga Appearances: 9-10, 27 * Anime Appearances: 5, 14 *'Seiyuu': Nobuyuki Hiyama (anime), Kappei Yamaguchi (PS2 game) *'Voice Actor': Jamieson Price Kabeo (壁男)/'Insurmountable Wall Man': Like his dub name would suggest, Kabeo is a monstrously large being. He has two very long arms, what appears to be fins on the sides of his face, and a horn on top of his head. His biggest feature is his mid section, which hides his legs (if he even has any). He has only one ability; by absorbing opponents within his wall-like body, he can steal their skills. Kabeo serves as an assassin of Gunkan, and he is sent out to find Heppokomaru in order to steal his "Onara Shinken" ability. He finds him at C-Block's "Aitsuhage Tower", where he easily absorbs the C-Block leader, Geha the Gale. He then sets his sights on Heppokomaru, but when he witnesses Bo-bobo's "Hanage Shinken", he remembers that Gunkan shares the same abilities, and decides to retreat and report it back to him. Kabeo never gets the chance, as he is knocked out when the tower flies off and crashes elsewhere...while driving in circles with taxi driver Don Patch inside the tower. Doll Man (ドールマン): A bean bag doll with the power to turn anyone into a doll. Doll Man served under Gunkan and was first seen alongside his master during a confrontation with Bo-bobo. He turned Beauty into a doll and was angrily stepped on by Heppokomaru afterwards. He was then defeated at by Bo-bobo's nose-hairs after mentioning to them the "Battleship Five Quartet". Despite having the ability to turn people into dolls, Doll Man lacks the ability to turn them back. *'Attacks' **Hello Dolly - Fires a blast that turns anyone who is hit by it into a doll. Used against Beauty. *'Episode appearances': 17 *'Manga appearances': *'Voice Actor': Michael Sorich Serviceman Main Article: Serviceman Gunkan's Special Forces (軍艦特殊部隊, Gunkan Tokushu Butai?)/'Captain Battleship's Special Forces': Grunt soldiers for Gunkan, fighting in masses against opponents and controlling the Pomade Ring headquarters for him as well. Gunkan's Special Force's leader is voiced Steve Kramer in the English dub. Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Locations Category:Bases of the Maruhage Empire